


Day 4: Gags

by UnderSilkenSkies



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSilkenSkies/pseuds/UnderSilkenSkies
Summary: Keith's always happy to let Shiro fuck his throat.





	Day 4: Gags

“Chin up, baby boy.”

Keith struggles to obey, tilting his head back until Shiro’s cock hovers inches from his mouth. His lips are pried wide apart by a ring gag that lets saliva trail over his chin and drip along his chest.

“There you go! Now show me how much you want a taste.”

He leans forward, nuzzling around until Shiro’s cock fits into the opening and he can taste sudden salt and musk on his tongue. Keith laps eagerly, wishing that his lips were free to kiss and caress the cock the way it deserves. But lacking that, he makes do with the rest of his mouth.

Exhaling, Keith shuffles forward on his knees. Shiro’s cock slides easily down the back of his throat; Keith chokes once as it reaches his uvula, but doesn’t pull back. He needs to show Shiro how good he can be.

Once he’s gone as far as he can without triggering his gag reflex, Keith pulls back. It feels good that Shiro’s dredged up thicker saliva from the back of his throat -- his mouth was getting uncomfortably dry from being open to the air.

But before he can swallow Shiro a second time, the man steps away. Keith stays where he is, head up, chest out, bound and ready to be used however his lover pleases. His arms are bound behind him, each hand clasping the opposite elbow, and his entire forearms swathed in thick gauze. He can barely twitch the tips of his fingers. On top of that, just for aesthetic appeal, Shiro has woven an intricate suit of black rope. The color contrasts harshly with Keith’s pale skin, bringing out the shadows under his ribs and in the hollow of his collarbone. _Delicate_, Shiro calls him like this, and Keith can’t help but agree when he feels so strung out that he might break like spun glass.

How much longer is Shiro going to tease him like this? Give him a taste and then pull away?

“I need you to trust me, Keith.”

The use of his name almost brings him back to full clarity. Not a pet name, but his real name -- Shiro is asking something serious.

Keith tilts his head in question but nods. Of course he trusts Shiro absolutely. He wouldn’t let anyone else make him this vulnerable, tie him up and fuck his mouth.

“I won’t hurt you. I won’t let you pass out. I just want to use you to feel good... fuck, I just wanna stick my cock down your throat until you choke. I wanna come in your mouth and watch as it drools out of your pretty, open lips.”

Shiro’s eyes have gone dark and Keith is nodding frantically, tongue moving as he makes grunting noises of approval. He can’t move much, bound as he is, but he scoots forward on his knees.

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro growls. His fingers twist in Keith’s hair and hold him steady as he slots his cock into the open cavern of his mouth. Keith coughs at the intrusion but Shiro doesn’t stop until his length is lodged in Keith’s throat and his coarse curls scratch at Keith’s nose.

Keith gathers himself, whether to keep his balance or to try and rear back, but Shiro’s grip is relentless. He’ll let Keith breathe if and when he wants him to. Right now, he prefers the flutter and vise of Keith’s muscles as he fights to drag in air. There’s the audible sound of teeth on metal as Keith grinds down on the gag, fighting the ache in his jaw, trying to coax Shiro into moving. The solid, unmoving weight in his throat is a tease, annoyance, and discomfort all at once.

Shiro finally moves, his cock wet and sticky with saliva. He pulls it out until Keith can tongue at the slit, then pushes forward again with little warning. They go like that for a while: push in, Keith chokes, can’t breathe, then gasps and tongues Shiro’s cock when he can. It’s not the most comfortable blowjob he’s ever given Shiro -- he hates the gag, how he can’t get his lips around his favorite eight inches -- but the feeling of being _used_ is euphoric.

The hand in his hair never relents, pushing and pulling his head like he’s nothing more than a cumbersome toy. Keith glances up to see that Shiro’s eyes are closed, his mouth open and panting. From this perspective, he looks like a god, and Keith on his knees is a suppliant.

He chokes louder than before when Shiro’s cock goes particularly deep on a hard thrust. He can’t breathe and his head is swimming before Shiro finally pulls out enough to let him gasp oxygen.

“This is the part where you trust me, baby boy.”

Of course Keith can’t ask what Shiro means, but he finds out quickly enough. Shiro thrusts deep into his throat, far past his gag reflex, and holds him there. Flesh and metal hands cradle Keith’s head next to Shiro’s groin until it’s all he can see, all he can smell. All he can taste is salty precome running down the back of his throat. His whole world narrows down to the length of flesh blocking his airway, the calming strokes of Shiro’s fingers through his hair. Somewhere above him a beloved voice croons pet names.

The seconds tick by; it’s got to be a minute or more. Keith’s fingers scratch at his elbows but he stays as still as he can against the rising panic. Shiro won’t hurt him. Shiro is going to feel so good by the time he’s done.

Keith’s eyes start to roll back and he can feel Shiro’s left hand shift, coming to rest on his throat and check his pulse. It’s all good, he thinks fuzzily, as his vision tunnels. It’s so good.

Shiro abruptly pulls out with a wet suction sound and Keith’s lungs fill before he’s plunging right back in with brutal force. In and out, in and out, until Keith grows dizzy from the jostling. Then Shiro goes still, his cock pulses against Keith’s palate, and he’s choking once more, this time on thick streams of come.

It’s a long moment before Shiro pulls out, swaying slightly as he kneels down and rests his forehead against Keith’s.

“You’re wonderful,” he pants, breath stirring Keith’s bangs. “I love you.”

Keith grunts through the gag and squirms closer, pressing his sweaty chest against Shiro’s in a clumsy embrace.

“Let’s get this stuff off you.” Shiro kisses his temple and unbuckles the gag. “You’ve more than earned whatever you want from me.”

Keith licks his lips. A hoarse, “I love you, Shiro,” falls from his mouth and he leans forward for a hungry, desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter [@undersilkensky](https://twitter.com/undersilkensky)!


End file.
